dilettantefrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Frontier
Earth has been destroyed. Human kind’s rise to power was short compared to that of other dominant life forms, and it was almost snuffed out completely. In 2007 AD, a race of inter-galactic travelers known as the Shaddaih came to the Earth with the goal of purging its surface to save the planet’s life. They were almost successful, but a handful of Humans got away. Those who stayed behind to fight banded together under the gallant banner of Nobel Greymoon as part of his rebellion. Those who sought a new life for themselves joined a young entrepreneur named Dresden Jackson to begin a new life among the stars as a libertarian initiative. Thus the roles that Human kind would play in the universe were both born and split in a single day and night, and as they come in contact with the other races of the known galaxy, those roles become more crucial than ever before. Dilettante Frontier is a massive collective of archives for use as a table top role playing game concept set in a fictional space age. The game is played using the nWoD Storytelling System with a compelling Space Age splat used to personalize original characters. From the Originator A believable future for mankind… Many have speculated over what is in store for us as a race, but the eyes of realism have never suited my tastes. In the imaginations of my collaborators and I, the future was equal parts dramatic and impossible, yet compelling enough to bring about the whimsical concepts that make up the contents of this wiki. We saw the future as a blank canvas against which to paint our wildest creations, to narrate the intricate and sometimes subtle fabrications of the interactions of our original characters. What started as an online game in a fiction role-playing forum blossomed into a pen-and-paper tabletop experience I will never forget. This collection serves as the medium for you and your own to experience the future as we saw it, in its most creative and radical expressions. Welcome to the Frontier. Theme "Iris (Hold Me Close)" by U2 '''(Far off view of the twelve time seals of Tempus Planum) (Zoom in to chamber number seven) (Dr. Caino approaches the stage to give a speech) '''The star (close up of Jett's white eyes opening, he drops the Windslicer Pinion to Earth) That gives us light (Nik's Windslicer Pinion glows, manifesting his powers) Has been gone a while ("Emerald City" New Britain's distruction; smoke stack and destroyed buildings) But it’s not an illusion (Jester smiles in the background above Hanne's face turning from Coyote to Human) The ache (Akane looking up from the ground after Archie hits her) In my heart (Akane's eye through the door as she sees Nik with Koma) Is so much a part '''(Akane and Gaiss chat in the wash room) '''Of who I am (Akane cuts her hair) Something in your eyes (Akane's eyes flare in her new suit) Took a thousand years to get here (Fàux drives up in his Charger and looks at the sky spirit's rush through time and space to their hosts) Something in your eyes (Akane sees his eyes change) Took a thousand years (Fàux sees the spirit host in Koma's human form) A thousand years (Marrow Dagger wakes up) Hold me close (Hanne's ritual) Hold me close and don’t let me go (Marrow crawls up on dry land) Hold me close (Koma looks in the mirror) Like I’m someone that you might know (Marrow jumps into Akane's arms) Hold me close (Hannes is naked on the floor) The darkness just lets us see (Koma's humanity is ripped from him) Who we are (Akane sees Eivey in the mirror) I’ve got your life inside of me (Janus manifests above Koma) Iris… (Nik walks with Koma powers manifest on the bef, piercing it) Iris… '(Nik walks with Akan and Akane kiss) '''Once '(Dresden's eyes) '''We are born (Nik smiles in the classroom) We begin to forget (Nik distraught over Ellen) The very reason we came (Nik sees the Hoarfrost blade in the window) But you (Nik dyes his hair silver) I’m sure I’ve met (Nik meets Jounouchie) Long before the night the stars went out ("Joey" talks with Nils. ties his hair up in a pink tail ribbon) We’re meeting up again ("Joey" takes the Hoarfrost blade) Hold me close (Jounouchie flying his Mobile Suit) Hold me close and don’t let me go '(Steve flying the shuttle toward the P.A.A.B.) '''Hold me close '(Jounouchie is a celebrated hero standing next to Dresden) 'Like I’m someone that you might know '(Steve and Dresden on the mattress) 'Hold me close '(Jounouchie battling LaFleur near a black hole) 'The darkness just lets us see '(iJoun takes control of Obrimos Platham) 'Who we are '(Dresden flies off the platform as glass crashes all around him) 'I’ve got your life inside of me '(Steve impacts with the P.A.A.B.) 'Iris… '(Koma makes his way through Obrimos Platham Kadash ship appears) 'Iris… '(Manse's red eyes gleam; Corona with her clip board) 'The stars are bright but do they know '(Janus comes out of Koma) 'The universe is beautiful but cold '(iJoun opens slowly) 'You took me by the hand '(Nik takes Koma's hand) 'I thought that I was leading you '(Nik and Akane dance) 'But it was you made me your man '(Akane rescues "Joey" from the Air Locke) 'Machine '(Monster Steve) 'I dream '(Cassandra's egg) 'Where you are '(Dresden's Order of the Dragon takes counsel) 'Iris standing in the hall '(Cassandra tries to live a normal life at high school) 'She tells me I can do it all '(Sol attacks) 'Iris wakes to my nightmares '(Akane fires a shaky gun, killing possessed Archie) 'Don’t fear the world '(Thule rubs his forehead) 'It isn’t there '(10,000 Degrees K snaps) 'Iris playing on the strand '(Jounouchie and Akane walk the streets of Laissez Faire) 'She buries the boy beneath the sand '(Akane sends Jounouchie into the past) 'Iris says that I will be '(Jounouchie puts the Hoarfrost Blade in the window) 'The death of her '(Cassandra grieves at Steve's funeral) 'It was not me '(Dresden's memory banks speak to Gaiss) '''Iris… (Set nods. Ariel frowns) 'Iris… '(Canaan poisons Pandora) 'Free yourself '(The Kadash ship bursts through the asteroid field) 'To be yourself '(A Kadash meets Marrow Andy) 'If only you could see yourself '(Memories of Janus and Jounouchie stand before Rexler and the Order of the Dragon) 'Free yourself '(LaFleur absorbs Hyatte and the others) 'To be yourself '(The Stillshrine cracks) I'f only you could see… '(Vidyadhara flies away into another galaxy)